Té y rosas
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Serie de drabbles sumamente diabéticos de la pareja.
1. Té y rosas

**Título:** Té y rosas

 **Categoría:** Vampire Knight

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Género:** Romance. Vida diaria.

 **Advertencia:** Mucha azúcar, es posible sufrir de un ataque diabéticos. Spoiler.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de _**Vampire Knight**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de © **Matsuri Hino** , creadora de la franquicia.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Serie de drabbles sumamente diabéticos de la pareja.

* * *

 **Té y rosas**

 _por:_ Phaos-sama

* * *

—Delicioso aroma —dijo con los ojos cerrados, llevándose la taza a los labios, disfrutando el fresco aroma a rosas del té. Una expresión gentil se dibujó en su rostro cuando dio una pequeña probada a la bebida—. Eres muy bueno en la cocina, Kiryû-kun. Eres tan hogareño. Serás una buena esposa —comentó con burla, tratando en vano de no sonreír por culpa de sus propias palabras.

—... —mirando de reojo al vampiro—. No hagas que eche el té en tu cara, Kuran.

El sangre pura rió entre dientes.

—Siempre tan amable, Kiryû-kun —depositó suavemente la taza sobre el plato sin hacer el más mínimo ruido; bajó la mirada, continuando con la lectura.

Esa mañana, el sol resplandecía con toda su gloria, la fresca brisa primaveral traía consigo olores exquisitos, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, revoloteando por las ramas de los árboles y alguno que otro se acercaba un poco a la mesa debajo del gran roble que brindaba de su reconfortante sombra a la pareja.

El vampiro levantó los ojos del libro, observando el semblante sonriente del cazador, bajó la mirada nuevamente, pretendiendo leer algunas líneas del texto.

—Kiryû-kun tiene una bella sonrisa, debería mostrarla más seguido.

Zero le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Por supuesto, sería un completo desperdicio —dijo inmutable, pasando la página del libro.

—¿Eh? —el desconcierto bailaba en su cara.

—Tendría que matar a todas esas personas —alzó la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados. El cazador se estremeció ante la falsedad y la crueldad ocultas en aquel gesto—. Sólo yo puedo disfrutar de tus sonrisas, Kiryû-kun.

El más joven arqueó la ceja. Vaya hombre más celoso.

—Estás demente.

El vampiro de sangre pura no respondió, sólo se dedicó a entrecerrar los ojos con sutileza, sonreírle con afecto al muchacho, beber otro trago de té y reanudar una vez más la lectura.

 _"Mío. Todo mío."_

Kaname sólo era un hombre celoso, un hombre celoso y sumamente egoísta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Los drabbles no tienen ningún orden específico.


	2. Paraguas

**Paraguas**

 **.**

 **.**

Alzó la mirada al cielo, y con el ceño fruncido, observó a lo lejos un cúmulo de nubarrones lechosos que poco a poco iban atiborrándose hasta coger un matiz casi antinatural. Los relámpagos azotaban detrás de las montañas, y desde allí, Zero alcanzaba a contemplar el aguacero avecinándose sin prisa. Chasqueó la lengua, y restándole importancia a los ventarrones que azotaban en su contra, siguió caminando, pretendiendo que no pasaba nada cuando la lluvia lo golpeó con fuerza, empapándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

Zero metió las manos dentro de la gruesa gabardina que se hacía más pesada conforme se humedecía más, continuó marchando sin detenerse por la amplia calle, y al cruzar la esquina, se detuvo en seco. Tenía la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

Las frías gotas habían dejado de caer sobre él.

Enseguida dio una mirada molesta a la persona de pie frente a él. El extraño traía puesta una gabardina larga de color negro y un paraguas en mano, el cual le tendía por encima de la cabeza; la lluvia no tardó en humedecerle los cabellos y la ropa.

—¡Tú! —Apretó los dientes— ¿Qué haces aquí? —entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

Kaname inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando una expresión inocente en su faz.

—Iba a llover. Saliste sin paraguas, así que me tomé la libertad de venir a traerte uno —sonrió como un niño que busca alguna retribución por la buena acción del día.

Zero Kiryû arqueó una ceja, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, negándose a dejar pasar la molestia burbujeante en sus ojos.

—Qué casualidad —cuestionó en tono acusador—. Esta mañana cuando salí de casa, no había ningún paraguas a la vista. Y ahora te apareces, de la nada, con uno.

—Cosas así suceden —dijo sin borrar esa empalagosa mueca inocente de su cara.

Zero gruñó, y pasó por el lado de Kaname, haciéndolo a un lado bruscamente. El sangrepura lo siguió, maniobrando a grandes pasos para que el cazador no se mojara más bajo la lluvia. Zero chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta, enfrentando a su acompañante con mucho enojo.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Kuran?

—La verdad… no.

—¡Deja de seguirme!

—Pero te mojarás en la lluvia.

—Deja de acosarme.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

El más joven hizo un sonido desesperante, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos; Kaname sonrió y besó con cariño la cabeza plateada. Zero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y un tenue sonrojo apareció iluminándole las mejillas. Alzó la cabeza, mirando desencajado al vampiro. Pronto las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron un poco.

—No tienes remedio.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Zero suspiró, y sonrió.

—No tengo de otra, de todos modos, me seguirías acechando.

Kaname lo miró feliz.

—No te emociones tanto, lo que haces es escalofriante.

—Estás exagerando.

—En serio, todos ustedes los sangrepuras tienen manías raras.

—Sólo te cuido —dijo sonriente.

—Oh, cállate.

—Te quiero, Zero.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —dijo mirando hacia un lado como quien no quiere la cosa, evitando que el vampiro notara el rubor en las mejillas, por supuesto, como si Kaname no se hubiera dado cuenta desde un principio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este escrito está basado en un extra del manga que está protagonizado por Juuri y Haruka, el cual siempre me ha parecido una monada y una vez llegué a imaginar a estos dos en ese plan.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS DE LOS COMENTARIOS:**

 **Sapphir Kyuubi:** Hola, Sapphir-san, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te sigan gustando las viñetas a continuación.

 **Shion:** Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempito para leer. :)

 **Erza S:** Jamás me iré para siempre, aunque lo diga, creo que siempre caeré en el mismo lugar y tropezaré con la misma piedra, no puedo evitarlo, este par son hermosos juntos, y teniendo en cuenta lo nuevo que ha sacado Matsuri, me es imposible decirle un adiós definitivo a Vampire Knight. Kaname es uno de los personajes que aprendí a amar, y ciertamente, hay una oscuridad en la dulzura encantadora que nos muestra. Gracias por pasarte un momentito y leer. Un enorme beso y abrazo.

 **Naomi KuranKiryuu:** Naomi-san, muchas gracias por pasarte por acá, ojalá te sigan gustando el resto de las viñetas, un gran abrazo para ti.


	3. Espontáneo

**Espontáneo**

 **.**

 **.**

El repentino canto de un pequeño pájaro sacó a Kaname del agradable ensueño que se hallaba sumergido; el joven vampiro de sangrepura parpadeó con pereza, rodando los ojos hacia una rama específica sobre su cabeza, justo ahí arriba, se encontraba una pequeña ave acicalándose. Contempló por largo rato al animalillo, oyéndolo cantar y esponjarse, era una cosa tan encantadora y diminuta que le produjo en el pecho una inaprensible sensación de ternura.

Las gruesas y largas pestañas oscuras se tocaron como el sutil aleteo de las alas de una mariposa. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se abrió camino en los labios del vampiro.

─Últimamente estás sonriendo mucho. ¿Debería preocuparme por ese buen humor tuyo?

Kaname giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, topándose con los ojos grises del cazador, el muchacho lo observaba con ojos entornados, a través de las llamativas pestañas. El vampiro arqueó una ceja sin apartar los ojos del hombre más joven.

─¿Por qué deberías preocuparte?

─No lo sé… contigo es impredecible ─apartó la mirada, no queriendo decir con ella lo que no deseaba expresar con las palabras, no es como si Kaname fuera ignorante a ese hecho. Zero cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormitar─. Y deja de verme dormir, no seas tan espeluznante.

El afecto brilló en los ojos del vampiro más viejo.

─Nunca me cansaría de admirarte, Zero. Incluso si estás durmiendo.

El cazador miró a Kaname con incredulidad.

─¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? ─preguntó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, observando a su acompañante como si hubiera perdido la cabeza─ ¿Te das cuenta de lo espantoso que sonó eso?

Kaname rió entre dientes, jocoso, mostrándole a su persona especial una risa verdadera, de esas que emergen desde lo más profundo del alma. Un aura de completa felicidad envolvió al rey de los vampiros. La expresión dibujada en el rostro de Zero se suavizó, dándole un aspecto más pueril y juvenil, cerró los ojos, soltando una risa más contenida.

Un esporádico pensamiento cruzó la mente de Zero, no aguantando, largó una estruendosa carcajada, opacando la risa de su acompañante. Kaname dejó de reír, observando curioso, preguntándose en silencio qué había hecho desquiciar al muchacho. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Kiry _ū respondió después de calmarse un poco:_

─Por favor, no me digas que comenzarás a brillar, eso sería inaudito.

Captando el sentido de las palabras, Kaname Kuran no pudo evitar reír, aunque por dentro, se preguntaba si Zero estaba comparándolo con un personaje de ficción juvenil. Decidió sacar el tema más tarde, por ahora sólo disfrutaría del momento espontáneo… pero que conste, siempre sería mejor que ese tal Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **N / A:** Un cordial saludo, lectores. Bastante tiempo ha pasado. Excusas no voy a poner, simplemente no pude seguir escribiendo mis historias, ahora tengo mucho de equilibrio, aunque no tenga conexión a internet, trate de no perderme tanto tiempo.

Me disculpo por los malos ratos.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS DE LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **LaOdisea:** Que bueno. Un gran saludo.

 **Sapphir Kyuubi** **:** Kaname ni siquiera oculta ese lado suyo. Es un caso. Gracias por todo. :)

 **Erza S** **:** ¿Verdad que sí? Los amodoro. Aunque Zero siempre estará de primero en mi corazón. Puedo entenderte muy bien, me ha pasado, sobre todo cuando estás rodeado de gente. Hace falta más amor y ternura en el mundo. En inglés hay muchísimas historias interesantes, puedo recomendar unas cuantas, ¿has visto últimamente Vampire Knight Memories? En mi caso, no fue la pareja con la incursión en el mundo del yaoi, pero aun así, tienen un lugar especial dentro de mi corazón. ¡Abrazos y besos!

 **Naomi KuranKiryuu:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Mil gracias por pasarte una vez más. Un enorme saludo. ;)


End file.
